User blog:Ultimate-Amaretsu/Red-specific Abilities
For my first blog, I will start by special abilities specific for Red spirits. Special Abilities specific for Red spirits are mainly Evolution /Awaken (and its evolution: Ultra Awaken; True-Awaken) or Rage /Clash (and its evolution: True-Clash). All of these abilities are destined to the protagonist or the ultimate Boss. Evolution (Awaken) & its evolution Evolution was introduced in BS01, which was mainly used by Toppa Bashin in Shonen Toppa Dan. The spirit that represent its most is The DragonEmperor Siegfried. With this ability, red users can fully utilize the number of cores on the field. Hence, if you have a number of cores, and many spirits with Evolution, you can tear your opponent apart by making them Lv 3 at the 'BP compare' stage. This helps Red Users a lot, where the spirits usually have fatal BP (compared to other colours), but most of the card lacks of core generation. Its evolution Ultra Awaken, is somehow similar to Evolution (still utilizing your cores), but unlike its predecessors, you get an extra-refresh, which also helps in attacking strategies by allowing you multiple attacks. This was first introduced in Shonen Gekiha Dan, where the Otherworld King, used it to defeat Yuuki with ease. The representative spirit is The PhantomStarDragon Gai-Asura. However, spirits with this ability usually have a fatal problem - you and your opponent cannot remove cores from it. Hence, as a result, you might lack cores even more, if you have overused this ability too much. True-Awaken was introduced in SD19 with Zero and Ultimate-Siegfried in Saikyo Ginga Zero being the representatives. Compared to Ultra Awaken, it seems that this ability is more related to its origin - evolution - by allowing you to utilize limited cores for an even higher BP. But given that Ultimate-Siegfried is an ultimate, you can only remove the cores at next turn, or by your opponent with ultimate-specific cards - like the trigger counters. Recommended combos: BS14-011 The FlameDragonDevil Ma-Gwo; BS02-097 Nature Forces Rage / Clash & its evolution Rage, on the other hand allows you and your spirits to really tear your opponent's spirits apart, given that they have to block if possible. This was first shown by Toppa's father at the end of the first season, when he used The Deity Catastrophedragon to battle against Toppa. Another main boss spirits with Clash is The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis. But to me its representatives are Dan Bashin and his partners the -wurms (The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm, The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm, The SupernovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova). This has also let Dan gain the title of Clash King. However its fatal problem is BP, since if you do not have a spirit with high BP, you might be destroyed before you can enjoy the fun of clash. But to deal with this problem, Dan used a nexus, Judgment-Dragonis was braved. BUT the best combination is The PrimitiveKing Gigano-Rex with Terra Dragons, making its BP at Lv 2 possibly matching the ultimates easily. Its evolution is True-Clash, which has not been used by any users in the TV series (as far as I can remember). But still this was like the gene of The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm given that True-Clash has been introduced in BS25 with Ultimate-Siegwurm. Hence being able to take down ultimates now. Though similar effects are seen with the tri-dragon deities - Ultimate-Siegwurm-Nova. Still BP is the remained problem. Recommended combos: BS22 - X08 The FantasyHeavenBlade Twilight-Fantasia; Category:Blog posts